Wanted For a Thousand Years
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: Both of them are madly in love with each other. Neither of them knows. What happens though when Sakura tries to get Sasuke's attention? Even though she already has it. SasuXSaku. o.cXIruka
1. Chapter 1

Wanted for a Thousand Years

The moon nestled at the highest point in the sky. Surrounded by its wonderful shining little stars; bringing out the best in the midnight sky. If you looked down further on the horizon, the gleam from the city shined bright. You couldn't see the stars within the city, let alone the moon. A sudden breeze blew in, bringing the smell of the lily's' in through his nose. The tall grass swayed gently back 'n' forth, the oak tree's leaves rustled in happiness. Sasuke was in a particularly good mood that night. He sat under the huge oak tree; arm perched on his left knee, his right arm lying next to his sheet music. He contemplated playing, but that is what he originally came out here to do, but he didn't want to disturb the peace that had developed. He rested his head back against the firm trunk, taking in a deep breath of the clean air. In reality he should've been inside his room, studying, and doing his homework for school, but he could care less about that. An image of a girl popped into his head as he closed his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't get her out of his head. He sighed in relaxation, that he desperately needed.

Faint soft footsteps glided across the grass to where Sasuke sat. Sasuke lifted his head off the trunk staring out at the horizon.

"Hi Itachi," he said without needing to see who it was.

"Hi Sasuke," he replied. Itachi could tell that there was something on his brother's mind. Even though its not the first time that Sasuke came out here alone. He plopped down next to him, staring at whatever Sasuke was staring at. He studied him for a minute, then noticed his sheet music and instrument were on the otherside of him.

"Come up with an idea?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, not entirely, but there is something there," he shrugged, "I suppose." Itachi smirked. He knew what was on his mind. He playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Bro, this is the fifth time this week that you've come out here, and just stared at nothing," Itachi stated, "I know what's on your mind, so just come out and say it."

"If you know then I don't need to say it," Sasuke scoffed. He stared Itachi straight in the eye.

"Ah, young love, tis a beautiful thing, tis a dangerous thing," he clasped his hands mockingly. Sasuke punched Itachi as he chuckled. "Seriously though, you should do something."

"You think I don't know that," Sasuke let out a long tired sigh, "I'll been in a little bit, okay?" He looked back at Itachi. He nodded.

"Very well, see you inside, not too late this time though," Itachi said as he rose to his feet, and started towards the house. Sasuke waited for the clatter of the screen door to shut. He finally did, and grabbed his guitar. He strummed a couple of cords playing a soft, lovely tune. He started humming to it, feeling the words come to his lips.

"_'Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me, Makes sense when I'm with you_," he sang. He lost himself in the music, feeling the lyrics, the music in his heart. He sang it all out, trying very hard not to be too loud, but he couldn't help it. As he strummed his guitar he climbed to his feet, staring up at the sky as he sang his emotions. Playing his guitar with such emotion and passion, to the point where his fingers felt numb. Robins that were hiding within the grass flew up into the sky out of fear of who it was. The breeze blew harder, as if it was being controlled by Sasuke's emotions. He continued to sing even though the wind swallowed up his voice.

The next morning Sasuke barely made it into his bedroom, he was so tired from singing his throat raw, and playing his guitar. He now had blisters on his thumbs from playing. He was laying on his stomach, on his bed, drool threating to spill. The gold column of light splashed into the room, lighting up his room. His window was left open, the smell of lily's wafting in. Chirps of birds tweeted harmoniously. Sasuke snorted and closed his mouth, a small pleased smile creeping in.

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Itachi bellowed from outside the door. He rammed down the door, clanging pots and pans together. Sasuke Jumped off his bed, but plummeted to the floor.

"You'll pay for that," he growled.

" UP YOU GET!" Itachi yelled over the racket the pans were making. Sasuke just laid on the floor. "Up now!" Itachi kicked him in the gut, but he still didn't respond. A devious smile played on his lips. "Up now….Chicken ass!" Sasuke pushed himself off his laundry covered floor, barreling towards Itachi. He smirked and ran off down the hall slamming the door in sasuke's face. He was still groggy with sleep, and ended up smacking face first into the door. Down the hall Itachi heard the smack. He started to laugh hysterically. He always loved to do that to his brother when he just woke up in the morning. After thirty minutes of silently waiting, Sasuke emerged from his room. He was dressed in a dark green t-shirt, a black striped over shirt that was unbuttoned, and darkwashed jeans. He was scowling at his idiotic brother, completely annoyed with him. Itachi raised his hands.

"Hey, if I didn't do that you wouldn't have gotten up," he said. Sasuke just growled at him, even though he did have a point. He stalked off into the kitchen, grabbing some bacon out of the fridge, coupled with a bottle of water. He stood in the corner, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Itachi just strolled in, leaning against the edge of the wall, smirking at his brother. Completely satisfied that he had annoyed him.

"So, I heard you last night," He started. Sasuke was alarmed, he hated it when people heard him sing. He thought it made him look weak.

"Didn't mean to bother you," he muttered as he took another bite out of his bacon. Itachi shook his head.

"So who were you singing about?" he asked as he took a couple strides toward him, "Obviously this person means a lot to you, from the song choice you did." Sasuke downed half of his water bottle, shrugged, and grabbed his school bag before heading out the door. He swayed over to his dark blue 1980's convertible that used to belong to his dad. He tossed his bag into the passenger side of the vehicle, jumped over the car door, revving the engine to life, then taking off down the road. Sasuke always had a bad habit of leaving his car keys in the ignition. His pocket vibrated. He took out his phone. One new text message was pasted on the screen. He clicked on the unread message, and scowled. It was from Itachi. "_Have a cow much Chicken ass, see ya later." _He punched in a message, and sent it to him. "_See you later nosy wrinkle face." _New message: "_Truce." _He sneered as he tossed his phone into the passenger seat. He headed towards Naruto's house.

The bell sounded for lunch, and Sasuke was greatful for the save. He hadn't done his homework the night before, and he was asked to recite what he had written.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll hear it," Anko glared down Sasuke. He slightly nodded his head, even though he didn't know if he'd be able to get it done in one night. Across the room, he met the girl's eyes. His heart pounded harder, but he didn't show any sign of that. She was the first one to break eye contact, quickly gathering up her items, and fleeing out of the classroom. Sasuke didn't notice too much. He gathered his items together, and stalked off into the hallway. He hoped to run into her again, but it was an unlikely possibility. He shrugged, and climbed the kid filled stairs to his locker.

He turned his combo in, cursing when it didn't work the first time. He yanked it open, and shoved his books into his locker. He felt a strange tug to his right, and was a little stunned to find the girl standing down a little down the hall. She was concentrating on getting her locker open, when she felt someone's eyes staring at her. Quickly Sasuke whipped back to his locker, but he could feel the girl staring at him. He peered over, and she had her locker open, grabbing a book, and returning the others to her locker. Sasuke studied her for a moment. Her short pink hair was being held back by a a dark blue head band. She had on a black V-neck, and a darkwashed denim vest, matched with black leggings, and a purple plaid skirt. Sakura…. _'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FRIGGEN CREEP!?' _Sasuke mentally slapped himself. He had been staring at her for too long, but she didn't notice, but others might've. He grinded his teeth together. '_Way to go idiot._' He knew her, and he knew all her wacky friends. They also happened to be close friends with his friends. _'What friends?'_ Sasuke could hear Itachi's voice in the back of his head. He buried that in the farthest part of his brain, making a mental note to kick his brothers ass. He looked back over at sakura, who was walking his way. '_Oh shit! Her she comes! Say something idiot!' _

"Hey, Sakura,"he called in a monotone voice. She stopped.

"Hey Sasuke," she with a smooth smile, that made Sasuke's heart-beat faster.

"We eating lunch together?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. What are we doing?" '_QUICK! Think of something!' _

"Cafeteria?" he suggested. Sakura was a little saddened, but quickly recovered. This is the first time in a long time that they actually had lunch together. They always ate together with their friends around, and he always sat next to her and everything, but not alone. She was thrilled by the idea, but also curious as to why he wanted to have lunch with her.

"Alright, let's go," she smiled. He half smiled and closed his locker. Sakura's heart pounded hard, she thought Sasuke could hear it. She patted her chest firmly. Sasuke eyed her curiously. She smiled nervously, and started to scratch where she was patting. "Um, rash there, itches sometimes." Sasuke nodded, and didn't press the matter. They walked in semi silence to the cafeteria. Sakura wished he would just say something, but nothing. She let out a frustrated sigh but continued to walk on, quickening her pace. They made it to the cafeteria, and were waiting in line.

"Got a different selection eh?" Sakura said sasuke, hoping to strike up a conversation. Instead he just nodded. Sakura studied his face. His cheekbones had sharpened over the years, his jet black hair had a bluish glow to it, but looked softy to the touch. She wondered what it'd be like to run her hand through it. _'What am I saying?!' _she was disturbed by her own thought, and shook her head. She started to babble on about what she was doing yesterday, and how Tenten was being a creeper. She laughed when she got to the good part, but Sasuke didn't laugh. It was very awkward. It just angered Sakura. She narrowed her eyes at him, and saw the corner of his mouth twitch. She chuckled, and Sasuke was confused.

They sat at a table close to the windows after they had their food. They sat there. More silence. Sakura was getting more annoyed, and angry. Sasuke on the other hand was quite calm. Sakura finally couldn't take it anymore.

"You know, I've got some things to do, I'll catch up with you later, k?" Sakura sighed as she rose from the table. Sasuke gently grabbed her wrist bringing her back down to the table chair.

"Here," Sasuke got up from where he was sitting, gliding to the other-side of the table, planting himself next to her. "How is your day going?" He asked raising an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to appear. Sakura grinned.

"Nice job there slick," she chuckled.

"I can be sociable," he stated raising the other eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, sure," Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke grabbed one of her French fries, shoving it into his mouth. He gulped down the fry.

"That was nice," he said gesturing to the fries, "better hurry up and eat some, before there gone." He couldn't hold back the smirk any longer.

"Hey! You want some fries, get your own!" Sakura wrapped a protective arm around her basket of fries, lowering her head, growling at Sasuke. He just chuckled under his breath. Sakura started noming furiously on her fries. She stopped to take a gulp of her spirit that she got. Sasuke striked again, grabbing a handful of fries.

"Grrrr," Sakura tried her hardest to repress the grin that was creeping up. One after the other the fries were shoved into his mouth. On the last one he slowly gulped it down, then took a sip of water that he had gotten. He smiled at Sakura, making her heart do a belly flop. Sasuke leaned in close till their faces were inches apart. Sakura held her breath as she turned her face away. Sasuke still stayed close to her.

"Sakura…" a small shiver of delight ran down Sasuke's spine.

"Yes?" Sakura looked back at him, both of them holding each other's gaze. '_KISS HER DERP!' _was running through his head.

"HEY CHERRY HEAD!" Ino tackled Sakura. Sasuke smirked at the nickname, but was annoyed that Ino had to pop in. He was taken off guard of what just happened, but quickly recovered.

"Ino! Off now! Please!" she gasped, but Ino didn't comply with the request. Sakura forcefully shoved her off. She looked at Sasuke, he was staring at the floor. She was angered that Ino had just interrupted, and hoping that Sasuke will continue of what he was going to say. She quickly turned on Ino, thrusting money into her hand.

"Go buy yourself something, k?" Sakura shoved her towards the counter. Ino finally stomped over to the counter. She sighed. "You were saying, Sasuke?"

"Nevermind," he waved her off, "I'll talk to you later, thanks for eating with me." He rose from the table, smiled another one of his rare smiles, then stalked off, out of the cafeteria, hands in his pockets. Sakura was ready to burst her top. Ino came back from the counter with nothing.

"I didn't want anything," she shrugged, handing the money back to Sakura. Sakura grasped Ino's hand.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked in a dark scary manner. Ino shrank a bit, and was startled by her cutting off the circulation in her hand.

"Do what?" Ino gasped from the pain.

"You know what!"

"No, I honestly don't!"

"Sasuke was about to say something to me! I thought we we're about to kiss!"

"I didn't see!" Sakura let go of her hand. She sighed irritated.

"Whatever, its cool. I'm gonna head to the band room. Catch you later, k?" Before Ino could reply, Sakura hurried toward the bandroom.

The room was dimly lit. Instruments were placed all over the room. Tons of sheet music spread out everywhere. The room had and old musty smell, which was better than sweaty teenager stench. It was peaceful and quite, which Sakura was thankful for. She dragged her hand along the wooden rails, as she took one step onto a raised platform at the back of the room. There was sitting an old black piano, waiting to be played. Sakura loved to play the piano. She always felt she could be whatever she wanted when she played. She dragged her hand along the smooth black surface, dust clinging to her fingers. She glided over to the stool, perched herself on it, dusted off her hand, and started to fiddle with some notes. The smooth sweet melody rang in her ears. She grinned as she continued to play. She found a tune and started to sing to it.

"_Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave?" _She continued to sing the soothing melody. As she sang she sang louder putting more soul into it. Playing the tune softly, but putting effort into it. She didn't even notice the band teacher, Iruka, collecting the sheet music scattered across the floor. He was enraptured by her singing, and playing. He walked over to where she was playing, and sat backwards on a chair, watching her. She let the music take her away to a different world. She was daydreaming, while singing and playing. In her head she pictured herself, and Sasuke dancing to the song she was singing. He was smiling at her, laughing with her, openly talking with her. She came to the ending of the song, she finished singing, and played the final key a little longer. The song finally ended, and she sat in silence, completely unaware of Iruka's presence. Her heart was finally calming down from her and Sasuke being so close together.

"Sakura-chan," Iruka said. She was startled, quickly closing the keyboard, she jumped up from the stool with a start, almost knocking it over.

"Iruka-Sensei! I didnt see you! I'm sorry, I should be leaving," She ran around the piano.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay! You know that anyone is welcome here," he put his hands up in a stopping gesture. Sakura calmed instantly. Iruka pulled a chair up for her, and she took it. There was a long silence. Sakura was really creeped out by how intensely Iruka was staring at her.

"Oh! Geez! I'm sorry Sakura-chan," he laughed nervously, "I was curious, where did you learn how to play like that?" Sakura shrugged.

"My cousin's friend taught me how to play a little, then I just kinda kept learning songs," she explained.

"Who's your cousin's friend?" Iruka asked earnestly.

"Arianna Uchiha," she stated.

"ARI TAUGHT YOU!?" Iruka exclaimed. Sakura was puzzled.

"Yeah….? Do you really know her?"

"Know her?! I live with her!" he laughed. Her eyes widened in the chibi sort of way, with her jaw hanging open.

"What?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since our school days."

"That's interesting," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I've never really heard anyone play like that, except for Ari."

"Well now that you mention it, she did teach me that song."

"Why didn't you sign up for band?!" she shrugged.

"I didn't think I was that good."

"Your fantastic!" Sakura shuffled in her seat. She checked her watch.

"Well, I should actually be heading out now."

"Sakura, are you okay? Cause that was a very powerful song you just did."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just some girl stuff you know."

"No not really. But if it's matters of the heart then I can help you!" Mentally Sakura was doing a facepalm.

"It's nothing, really Iruka-Sensei," she reassured him. She rose from the chair and started to leave.

"This is what I can say Sakura," he called. She turned around. _'Is an adult really going to give me advice on this?' _"Don't give up on it. That's the worst mistake you can make, trust me." As he said that his face slightly darkened. She nodded.

"Thanks Iruka. I appreciate it." With that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke plunked down on the couch in the living room. Itachi wasnt home, and he wouldnt be home for a while. A book sitting on the coffee table caught his wondering eye. He flipped it open, realizing instantly what it was. It was a yearbook from when he was younger, when he was in elementary school. He tossed the old memory book back onto the table, dragging a hand through his hair. He was in his second last year of highschool now. He stood up, walked down the halll, retrieved his guitar, heading towards the kitchen. His pocket vibrated. He whipped it out. Shikamaru had texted him

"_Hey, mind if the guys head over?" _Sasuke tapped the phone against his head. He could say he was busy, or he could let them come.

_"If I said yes, would it matter?" _He replied as he headed onto the back porch. He proped himself up on the railing, tunning his guitar. Pocket vibrated again.

_"Well Naruto is already heading over."_ He sighed.

_"Very well, going to smack the baka when he gets here though." _He flipped the phone closed, shoving it deep in his pocket. He strummed his guitar a couple more times before coming to the conclusion that it was good. He was about to play when the door bell rang throughout the house. Sasuke shook his head. Another ring of the bell sounded. Still he didnt move. Fists pounded on the door.

"SASUKE I KNOW YOUR THERE, SO ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!" Naruto shouted. A couple birds in a tree in the backyward, flew from their hiding place, heading towards the field. Sasuke frowned, heading down the stairs, tearing open the door. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"The houses may be quite a distance from each other, but that doesnt mean you have to disturb the peace!" he growled. He scanned over the group, noting who was here. Shikamaru hung in the back, Neji beside him, Kiba smelling the roses that were climbing up the wall of the house. Gaara was getting out of his 1990's honda. Rock Lee racing up the driveway. And Naruto, standing in front grinning at him.

"You gonna let us in?" Naruto remarked. Sasuke growled. He didnt have to let them in if he didnt want to, but he did say it was okay. Next thing Sasuke knew, Kiba, and Naruto had grabbed him by the arms, dragging him up the stairs, and into the living room. The others followed inside. Sasuke struggled to get his footing under him, but was close to getting it. Naruto however grabbed one of his legs, but lost some of his grip on his arm. Sasuke used this to his advantage, by ripping his arm free. He then slugged Naruto across the face.

"Let go," Sasuke warned. Kiba laughed as he stood him up straight. Everyone piled into the living room, plopping down where they found seats. Sasuke stormmed out, onto the porch grabbing his guitar. He hated having his guitar out when people were over, especially Naruto.

"By the way, no one enter Itachi's room," Sasuke warned. When he was eight, he went inot Itachi's room, and found some disturbing things. Things that won't be mentioned. However this intrigued Naruto's interest. While Sasuke put his guitar away, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba slipped through Itachi's door, into his room. Naruto started laughing at a poster that was hung up on his closet. It was a chick riding a motorcycle. Kiba jumped on his bed, stretching out like a cat. Lee however found the most disturbing item. He held it in his hand, curious as to why Itachi had it. Naruto grabbed it from his hand, curious as well, as to why Itachi had it.

"Why would Itachi have this?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"What is it?" Kiba asked as he sat up. Naruto tossed it to him. Kiba sniffed the circular package.

"Banana," He concluded, "pfft, Itachi can't get laid." He tossed the condom into the laundry basket. Naruto was bent over laughing, Lee chuckled at his comment. Sasuke however glarred down the three stooges that were in his brothers room.

"Lee, where did you find that?" Naruto asked between gasps of laughter. Lee bent down, grabbing a box that was hidden under the bed.

"He's got an entire box," Lee stated. Naruto laughed even harder. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, clearing his throat. The three idiots starred at Sasuke, Naruto's laughter stopping abruptly. Lee hid the box behind his back, even though Sasuke already saw it. Suddenly Lee threw the box at Sasuke, while he dragged Naruto, and Kiba out of the room, passing Gaara on his way down to the basement, hauling Naruto and Kiba with him. The box had distracted Sasuke long enough, but he had caught the box. His hand crushing it beneath his fingers. Gaara was coming to see what was going on, he stopped when he saw the box in hand. He cleared his throat to try to stop the laughter billowing up. Sasuke strolled into his brother's room, shoved the box back under the bed, and started to crack his knuckles. He calmly as possible strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him, past Gaara, and down the stairs to the basement.

"Better head down stairs," Gaara laughed a bit, "there's going to be a show down there." Shika, and Neji were confuseed, but went down with Gaara. Naruto was at the stereo system trying to find a CD to play, Lee was doing push ups with one finger, and Kiba, had sprawled out on the couch. Sasuke stood in the door way at the end of the hall bend. Sasuke didnt care much that they had enetered Itachi's room, but he was going to get it later, if Itachi found out. He shrugged, strolled over to the couch, and plopped down at the end of Kiba's feet. The three idiots however thought that Sasuke was mad. Teh atomosphere was tense. The rest of the guys strolled in sitting down where ever there was a spot left.

"Found one!" Naruto exclaimed. He placed the CD into the player. The stereos began to beat out the song. Sasuke recognized it.

"What one did you out in?" Shikamaru asked.

"A band called AC/DC," Naruto shrugged, "I've heard of them, listened to one song of theirs, it was pretty good." The lyrics started to sing out of the speakers.

"_She was a fast machine, she kept the motor clean, she was the best damn woman, that I've ever seen. She had sank the size, telling me no lies, knocking me out with those American theighs." _Naruto was singing along to the lyric's.

"Hey Sasuke, where's your guitar? You should play along to this!" Naruto suggested. He shook his head.

"It's not an electric guitar, baka." Naruto shrugged, and continued to sing. Lee, joined after picking up the lyric's. Kiba joined in, enjoying the tune. Shika shrugged, but joined in. Soon the whole room was singing AC/DC.

"_You Shook me all night long_!" they sang at the chorus. Sasuke ended up fetching his guitar, and started to play the solo, as best he could. What the guys didnt notice, was Itachi, and his friend Pein were video taping this from the hall. The guys where up dancing, playing air guitar (except for Sasuke of course, he was playing an actual one), just rocking out. Itachi chuckled as he watched his brother rock out.

"I knew getting those CD's would pay off," Itachi smirked.

"Guess I owe you five bucks," Pein laughed, "what about the set up in your room?" Itachi turned to face him.

"Worked like a charm," he grinned.

"Shit, guess I owe you thirty five bucks then."

"I knew it was going to pay off some day. Tell Hidan he can have his poster back, and that box." Pein whipped out his phone, texting Hidan the message. It wasnt long when they got a response.

"_Finally! bout time!" _The two guys laughed. The song had ended, and the boys were whooping and cheering. Itachi and Pein slowly backed down the hallway.

* * *

Te next day at school Sakura thought about going back to see Iruka. The bell sounded for fifth period, which Sakura had a free period, so she decided to find Iruka. She let Ino know of her plan, and hurried off to the band room. She rounded the corner smacking into a wall like being.

"What the -" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed it was Sasuke she had run into. "Oh, hey Sasuke, sorry about that." Sasuke had started to pick up her papers that went flying on impact. He orgainized them as best as he could, handing them back to her.

"It's cool, Sakura," he stated as his heart pounded faster. Her heart raced, she supressed a blush.

"I'll see you later," she smiled, as she hurridely walked down the hall. Sasuke watched her leave, Naruto came up from behind him.

"So, this is why you've been acting different," he whistled low.

"I'm fine Naruto," he growled as he started to head towards his next class. Naruto shook his head smiling at the two love birds, that didnt know about each others feelings. His gaze swept over to the left, seeing Hinata swept up in the crowd. He reached into the crowd pulling her out.

"Oh, Naruto...Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"No problem! Looked like you were about to be eaten!" He smiled his goofy grin at her, which caused a little tinge of red to appear. He draped an arm around her, heading to her next class. Hinata was beat red, but Naruto brought her closer.

Sakura bounded down the hall, finally reaching the band room, hearing faint music coming from the room. She pushed open the door, it was the piano that was being played. It was the tune she played yesterday. She silently maneuvered around the shelves of instruments, hiding behind one that had a view point of the piano. She watched the person that played the piano. She knew she recognized this person.

This mysterious person, is a female. She had long caramel hair with red brushed at the ends. She had on darkwashed jeans, a black see through over shirt that was satin, and a white tank top underneath. The song she was playing ended. Iruka appeared by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. she grinned at him.

"That was beautiful," Iruka smiled.

"Well you asked me if I could play this song," her voice was smooth and sweet.

"True," he grinned as he leaned toward her.

"Now Iruka, your on the job, what if a student were to walk in and see you kissing me?" she teased.

"Meh, I dont care," he kissed her again.

"You have things to do, and students to teach," she giggled pulling away from him.

"This is my prep period," he stated, "we could go out, or have lunch here, in the back, in my office?"

"You do know how to tempt a woman," she giggled, "but you use this period to prep for the next one." Sakura was confused a little, but then finally caught on. She gagged, ready to leave. The woman rose from the piano stool, thats when Iruka went for it. He swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, spinning her in a circle. They both laughed. He came to a stop, resting his head against hers.

"I love you Ari," he said starring into her clear blue eyes. She cupped a hand around his cheek.

"I love you too, Iruka," she smiled bringing him close, so their lips connected. Sakura was mentally disturbed after hearing the band teacher's secret intentions, but she felt a pang of jealousy. How come a twenty six year old teacher could find, and get love!? She found love, but she didnt recieve any. She felt like she had to move on from Sasuke, or get his attention. Make him feel the pain she gets when she see's girls fawning over him. She snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hear a door close, followed by laughter, and a click of a lock. Sakura was filled with determination, and scarred. She stumbled out of the band room, needing to get away from there as quick as possible. She stopped down the hall way when she realized who that person was. It was the person that taught her piano. Arianna Uchiha. She sighed out of frustration. _Great! Another damn Uchiha. _she sighed again. She knew Arianna wasnt a bad person, but she was jealous of her and Iruka, but she was happy for them at the same time. She was even more determinded to get Sasuke's attention, but would need her friends help. Which would lead to trouble in the future, especially since Ino was going to get involved.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES FOR MORE! I WOULD VERY MUCH APPERICIATE IT! _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cherry? Ino to Cherry! Come in Cherry!" Ino snapped her fingers under Sakura's nose.

"Waz happening?" she drawled sleepily. It was the middle of History class, they were supposed to be working on a project for the mid 17 hundreds, but Sakura had passed out from exhaustion.

"And she lives!" Ino clasped her on the back.

"Not for very long," she groaned as she rubbed her back.

"Come on, ups a daisy." Ino slowly lifted Sakura from her sleeping position. She rubbed her eyes clear, stretching out her back until a faint crack was heard.

"Thats better," she sighed. Sakura had been up all night with Hinata, and Tenten planning to get Sasuke's attention. Sakura had originally planned to figure it out herself, but Tenten insisted on helping, and poor Hinata was involved. She glanced around the room, noticing Hinata was talking to Naruto. A faint blush tainting the upper part of her cheek.

"Oh shit." she breathed.

"What?" Ino looked to where Sakura was staring. "Oh! Look at that! Our Hina-chan is talking to him!" What Ino didnt know was that Hinata was about to start the plan. She watched as Naruto's eyes started to get bigger and bigger, looking at her incredulously. A slight discolouration started blooming on his cheeks.

"Are you kidding me!?" Naruto stated half hysterically, causing half the class to stare at him. He grabbed Hinata's arm bringing her in closer, muttering really fast words. Sakura quickly faced forward, along with Ino.

"'Bout time dont ya think?" Ino chuckled elbowing Sakura in the side.

"Well, it is about time, but thats not whats going on over there." Ino quizcally stared at Sakura.

"Meaning what Cherry Head?" Sakura sighed. She had meant to include Ino in her plan, hoping to get her advice, but she was busy the other night, and Tenten insisted on helping. Sakura relayed everything to Ino, as she did, Ino's eyes went huge. Ino grasped Sakura's arm suddenly.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she hissed loudly,causing some people to stare at the two of them. Luckily the teacher was out. Ino glared down the watchers. "Excuse us." She quickly shot out of her seat, bringing Sakura with her. sakura wouldnt let Ino drag her out, so she ended up dragging Ino out. Causing some muttered words that they only caught snipets of.

"What did Ino do now?" someone muttered. She growled, but continued behind Sakura. They bounded down the hall, heading around the corner, stopping there knowing that the teachers barely used this corridor.

"You shouldnt have listened to Tenten," Ino scolded

"You think I had a choice? You of all people should know that once Tennie has made up her mind, its nearly impossible to change it!" Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Right, sorry, I just wish you would've told me sooner."

"Well I couldnt, you were busy last night, I was up all night, lack of sleep, I smell like a sweaty gym bag, my hair isnt coperating, giant bags under my eyes, feel ready to kill someone-

"Okay, I get it, chill."

"It's too late for that."

"Well, how do we know that Naruto will agree to this?"

"Tennie thought of everything, she said she would buy him ramen for the next year," Sakura grumbled.

"IS SHE CRAZY!?" Ino yelled, "she knows how much Naruto can eat! She'll be driven into the poor house for the rest of her life!"

"I tried telling her this, but she wouldnt listen."

"I'm more concerned about Hinata at this point."

"I know, as soon as Tennie suggested the idea, her face was so pale, I thought she was going to puke."

"Poor Hina-chan."

"I feel extremely awful about it, but I dont want to go through with this plan."

"Well then, dont. Just tell Naruto!"

* * *

"What day?" Naruto asked a grim look passing through his eyes. Hinata's heart fell, she didnt notice Naruto's look, she stared at the floor.

"After school if possible," Hinata mumbled. Naruto scratched the back of his neck, mulling this whole thing over.

"I'll only go through with this plan, because its pissing me off that Sasuke isn't making a move." Hinata nodded numbly, still starring at the floor, eyes glazing over. "Cant really say I'm into Sakura like that anymore though, but Sasuke doesnt know that." Hinata's head shot up at this.

"R-Really?" Naruto nodded.

"But I'll do it for her, cause she's like mah little sista, you know?" Hinata nodded, a small smile surfacing. "I'll talk to Sakura more about this when she comes back to class." Hinata rose from the seat next to him, Naruto smiled his goofy grin at her, winking. She blushed as she walked back to her seat. Just then Sakura and Ino came back. She waved them over smiling.

"Hinata-. Sakura was cut off by the bell ringing, sounding the end of period 6. Next was P.E., and Sakura wasnt looking forward to it, considering she was practically a walking zombie.

"Dont worry Cherry, Naruto has agreed to the plan," Hinata stated as she packed up her binder.

"About that, Hinata, Sakura doesnt want to go through with this," Ino interjected.

"Why?"

"Hinata! I know your crushing on Naruto!" Sakura whispered yelled. Hinata blushed but nodded.

"He's only doing this cause your his friend, and he doesnt like you like that," Hinata stated happily. Sakura and Ino shared a look.

"What?" they both asked dumbfounded. Hinata laughed, patting Sakura on the shouder.

"Talk to him yourself in gym if you dont believe me." with that she walked out the door, still giggling at the expression on Sakura and Ino's faces.

"Now what?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"You heard her, talk to him yourself!" Ino grinned. She grabbed her bag off the desk, sliding her books into it. Sakura grinded her teeth together, _'Great, this is going to be fun.'_

* * *

**_K I know that this took at least three months to deliver, but School has been a bitch, sorry for my use of language, and I've had a real dead hit, like no inspiration. So~ I was wondering if you could leave a review for an idea for what kind of "date" that Sakura and Naruto should go on! If its not too much trouble. Please and Thank you!_**


End file.
